digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Journey Chapters
These are chapter synopsis's for Fan:Journey The Chapter List Chapter 1 - Enter The Digital World Several young kids get pulled into the digital world through various situations. The eventually meet up and explore the world, looking for a way out. They decide to travel through a cave that they find. During the journey through the cave they find a chest containing armor digieggs. They continue and bump into an angry Tortomon. They make a mad dash for the end of the tunnel, but a Woodmon is blocking the way. Chapter 2 - Between A Rock And A Hard Place Now the tamers must decide to fight between a Tortomon and a Woodmon. The choose Woodmon and through the power of their new digieggs they defeat him. The find out that he is simply a guard for the path leading to a big arena. They follow the path and enter the arena. Chapter 3 - An Unknown Enemy Before they know it they are attacked by a group of Monochromon and the crowd is cheering them on. Some of the tamers partners digivolve to champion and together they defeat the dinosaur digimon. After winning they are lead to a room where Yggdrasil, the god of the digital world is waiting. He requests of them to track down and destroy a digimon that is plotting against him. In return he will send the children home. The group agrees and sets off for the mountains, for the digimon is on the other side. On their way they encounter a bunch of Gotsumon that are working themselves down to the bone. Chapter 4 - King Of The Mountain The Gotsumon turned out to be slaves to a Gigasmon. Joe took a personal stand against the bull and during the battle Riffmon digivolved into Tunemon. While battling the group ended up inside the mountain. The traveled through the place and came out on the other side. Chapter 5 - Evil's True Face They made it to the other side where the digimon that had to defeat was. There was a small hut and they barged in with a surprise. The "enemy" was Regulumon and he overpowered them easily and made them listen to what he had to say. He explained how Yggdrasil was a computer program that controlled the digital world and viewed as a god. But it been corrupted and decided to take out all the digimon leaders. Yggdrasil's forces and the digimon had been at war for years and its main warrior's, the Royal Knights, had been destroyed. Yggdrasil wanted to corrupt the children as well and use them to replace the Royal Knights. As he was explaining they were attacked by an army of BlackKnightmon and forced to flee as Regulumon held them off. Chapter 6 - The Silent Forest The emerged into a forest where they met Cherrymon and his followers, Ninjamon and Kougamon. The digimon treat them with hospitality, feeding them and leading them to the entrance of Witchelny. With hopes that the leader there can guide them to Regulumon's brothers they follow the ninja digimon. They bump into a group of Gladimon and defeat them. They finally make it to their destination, but it appears to be an empty cliff. Chapter 7 - Witchelny ''' Using the power of FlameWizardmon,(Riffmon+digiegg of courage) the tamer open the portal to Witchelny. The leader, MedievalDukemon, inform them the other two lions are across the sea and also that Yggdrasil has got new tamers to do it's bidding. Before leaving he gives them the power to digivolve to ultimate.(the power is drawn from the crests on their digieggs) They board GiantSubmarimon and head out to sea. Shortly after leaving they are attacked by Kristal, one of the evil tamers, and her partner, MarineDevimon. Xel's partner, Dracmon, digivolves to Matadormon though and together the tamers defeat the enemy '''Chapter 8 - Playtime The ship has to make a stop at Toy Island to deliver materials. The whole place seems to be deserted until they are ambushed. The citizens of the island have been corrupted and the normally friendly ToyAgumon and Monzaemon attack. Also one of the evil tamers are there with his partner, Astamon. There is a huge battle and a few of the tamers' partners digivolve to even the odds. The tamers win, restoring peace to the island. 'Chapter 9 - Blue Skies And Blue Waves ' The tamers take a break from the fighting to relax and discuss the situation. 'Chapter 10 - Journey To Angel Island ' (in progress) Category:Fan fiction